


Yes, Yes, and Yes.

by AngelFlower



Series: ❤ Requests ❤ [11]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: 3rd person, Comedy, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Yes, Yes, and Yes





	Yes, Yes, and Yes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pychedelicmeatball](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pychedelicmeatball).

> For: pychedelicmeatball on Wattpad.
> 
> A/n: short but I thought this was fun as a short, I may come back to this because I feel it has potential. I'm sure this isn't what you exactly wanted but I feel like this is the best way to portray a relationship with Yes Man.

"Should I dye my hair?" (Y/n) asked Yes Man "of course you should! If you want to!" She spun around on the stool to look at him, plastered on her face was a disgruntled look, and rolled her eyes. Spinning back around, she laid her elbow on the counter, resting her cheek in her palm.

"Oh no, it seems I've upset you somehow, are you dissatisfied with my performance?" Yes Man asked, she looked to the side in his direction, though her eyes never met his figure. She huffed "it's just, I wish you were programmed differently" she knew Yes Man couldn't do anything about this.

"I agree!" She looked at him deadpan and then rolled her eyes "I know you agree" she laid her head on the counter. Yes Man rolled over to her "we should do something together! That might turn that frown upside down!" She turned her head to him, still resting uncomfortably on the hardwood counter.

Yes Man's unmoving eyes and unwavering smile stared into her very soul. It sometimes unnerved her to hang out with him, another reason she wished he was programmed differently. She sat up and sighed "alright, what do you want to do?" She spun around in the chair to face him.

"Whatever you want to do!"


End file.
